Hidden between the Shelves
by xxCullenxx96
Summary: Hermione has a secret that needs to be confessed, a very grave secret.


Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the books written by J.K Rowling or the movies, they belong to Warner Bros and J.K Rowling respectively. I am only having fun with the characters created by the amazing author. I gain no money and no profit from the writing of this story.

A/N: This is my first story and I would love constructive criticism, anything that can help me become a better write is greatly welcomed. 

Hidden between the Shelves 

A young woman of about 20 with long, flowing chestnut hair, high cheekbones and eyes so light and clear brown, strolled through the gardens with a newborn baby on her hip. The college campus was empty because most people returned to their families in spring break but not Hermione. It was spring time and everyone was in a happy mood although hers was only bravado, she was feeling anguished and agony about the situations she was in.

Thinking back to that drunken mistake about ten months ago that got her to this predicament. Her boyfriend of two years crossed her mind, naturally everyone assumed the baby was his but she knew the truth. The guilt of leading everyone on especially Daniel weighed her down. When it started becoming too much for her to handle, she started meeting with one of her closest friends, a friend that no one knew she had. They started the secret library meetings around seven months ago and they met weekly for hours on end. Sometimes they met twice a week outside of the library, but most times it was in the library. After her friends gave her the same useless advice she heard everywhere, she had no choice but to.

She was actually headed to the library now, but she took the long way there because she was afraid of her friend's reaction. How would he react about the secret that she had kept to herself for far too long? The ferocity of his anger she could take but what she feared most was the indifference. A hard task was ahead of her, thinking her words were simple enough but trying to articulate them was another story entirely.

The smell of musty books, the eerie quietness that is always at libraries greeted her as she opened the long wooden doors. She signed herself in and checked to see if he was already there. She stood at the doorway trying to collect her wits and thought of how the library came to be their secret meeting place. It was quite fitting for her and Draco to be meeting here she thought for they were practically opposites, he was tall 6ft 2in and she was a foot shorter. While she excelled in academics, he excelled in sports particularly Quidditch not that he was too bad in academics, he was the second behind her. She was known for the verbosity of her words and the lectures she gave a lot and he was known for his laconic answers. She was a muggleborn and he was a pureblood. The list goes on and on about how they are different but oddly enough they were perfect for each other. They balanced each other's flaws perfectly.

Walking towards the last aisle of the library she saw a man sitting at the table reading a book and sipping what she knew was a caramel butter beer. He had silver wavy locks that cast reflections from the moon and the sunlight, it slid over his forehead as he bent forward. An air of aristocracy surrounded him and with his tall, athlete's body it was no surprise when he was voted most eligible bachelor. Sitting down they started their meeting as they usually would, talking and laughing together, catching up about what happened in their lives. If anyone was to look closely they would see synchronization between their movements, an aura of closeness surrounded them. If anyone was to focus on the child sleeping in her arms they would noticed the uncanny resemblance a child has with his parents between this child and the two young adults sitting at the library.  
"Draco," Hermione started to say, "I have something I have to tell you but I need you to not say anything until I am done." She took a deep breath thinking it was now or never.

"Draco the reason why my baby looks so much like us not Daniel and I is because she is your child, I wanted to tell you, I really did but I was afraid of what Daniel would do once he found out, you know how he gets and I was afraid he would do something irrational and with his temper I was afraid." "Please don't hate me Draco, I know I should have told you before but I truly was afraid not only of Daniel's reaction but of yours as well."

She sat there with tears streaming down her face waiting for him to say anything. What he did next was going to be forever one of her favorite moments. Draco stood up and pulled her towards him, giving her a hug like the ones they used to share but now it hinted at something else entirely, something appropriate for two adults with a child together to have. He kissed her and whispered into her ears, "I knew she was mine all along, I was waiting for you to tell me." "I love you Hermione and I would love nothing more than to raise our daughter together and be with you if you would have me."

A very special relationship that would go on for a lifetime started right then and there between the shelves of a college library between a new mother, a new father and their beautiful daughter. 


End file.
